Milo e os Quatro ursos
by Massae san-Akatsuki
Summary: Era uma vez....um lindu menininho q foi na Casa de quatro ursos,Shura,Aiolos,Saga e Kanon O.O',uma parodia de Cachinhos Dourados...o.o'


Oi e uma Parodia quando criamos quase mijamos de tanto rir... . ,continuamos rindo ainda...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma vez...em uma terra mto distante,o mais longe o possivel...na terra do faiz de conta ¬¬'''''.Existia um lindooooooooo menininho chamado Milo,ele era mto bagunceiro,e gostava de passear...e tinha uma grraaannndddeee admiracao pelo o caçador(q nao e mais ¬¬) ...chamado Kamyu(¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''').

Um dia sua mae, deu sei la o q e mandou Milo,passear pela a Floresta Encantada(¬¬""):

Dite-Filho vai passear na Floresta Encantada,porque...eu e seu pai...bem...nao posso falar...u.u

Milo com ar de inocente-Ta bem mamae!!n.n

Estava caminhando feliz e saltitante pela a floresta,cantando:

Milo-_Quem tem medo do Lobo-Mal ,Lobo-Mal...quem tem medo do Lobo-Mau , Lobo-Mau!!n.n'_

Lobo-mau-Aldebaran-Q historia eh essa,e da Chapeuzinho Vermelho??

Milo-Nao burro de botas u.u dããããã!!E cachinhos...cachinhos...cachinhos...cachinhos sei la o q

Deba-Ta tchau n.n

Milo-Continuando,_Eu vou ,eu vou pra Casa agora eu nao vou,pararatibum pararatibum,eu nao eu nao vou,eu nao vou (-.-''''')_

Em uma casinha bem ditante...

Crassh!!!

Mae Urso(Aiolos)-Saga !!Kanon!!!Vcs quebraram meu vaso chines importando de Xangai!!Eu ganhei do teu pai ele vai ficar uma fera!!Ò.Ó

Pai urso(Shura)-NNaaaannnnnniii??Isso custou uma fortuna vai apanha!!!ò.ó

Saga e Kanon brincando de bola,e acerta o pai-Aew foi mal nois estavamos tentando dar o chute de trivela,se puder o canhao e acho q deu ó.ò u.u

Shura-Grrraaauuu!!Problema!!Vai apanhar do msm jeito \o/

Aiolos-¬¬''''Nao judia dos coitados...

Saga e Kanon-Ó viu??A mamae protege nois e vc so quer saber em bater na gente u.u

Shura-Ta bom eu nao vou bater em vcs so q da proxima q jogarem bola daqui dentro de casa vao apanhar de cinta!!

Kanon-Ui doeu!!

Aiolos-Vamos passear...

Saga-E a comida??

Aiolos-Deixa estragar...u.u'''

Sairam da casa cantarolando-

Todos em coro-_Nos somos os ursos mais temidos da floresta,e tbm somos meio caipiras..._

Shura-_Eu sou o papai urso...(n/e: ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ '''''''''')_

Aiolos cantando e...rebolando-_Eu sou a mamae urso..._

Saga e Kanon-_Nos somos os ursinhos..._

Aiolos-Quem os Ursinhos Carinhosos?o.o

Saga e Kanon-Nao somos os Ursinhos assassinos de vasos da mamae!! -.-'''

Shura-Ate o da privada??

Saga e Kanon-Logico q nao,se nao como iamos fazer nossas necessidades fisiologicas??

Kanon meio desmiolado-Ue e abaixar as calças no meio do mato e pronto fez u.u n.n

Aiolos¬¬-As vezes nao podemos sempre fazer as necessidades no mato...vai q o mato ja tem coco e a gente senta la...

Kanon-E soh tomar banho...u.u

E ficaram cantarolando no meio do caminho...

E no meio da estrada Milo se perdeu e foi parar numa casinha...a casa dos ursos meio caipiras...ao entrar la dentro...viu quatro teves de plasmas um era do ursinho 1 era de 45 polegadas a do ursinho 2 tbm era,a da mae era de 55 polegadas,e a do pai 69 polegadas(n/e:arreeewwww q q e issu??? o.o),quatro computadores de ultima geracao ,um PSINFINITE,3 banquinhos um era de casal nao era do pai e da mae e sim do ursinho 1 e do 2,na cozinha tinha um fogao de 2 fornos de 10 bocas,uma enorme mesa onde havia...(n/e:nao era mingau)sorvete!!!E Milo ficou morrendo de vontade de comer e quando foi comer o do pai:

Milo:Vou ver esse sorvete aqui!!

Depois q come...

Milo:Eca q duro!!Virou raspadinha!!Vou comer o próximo!

Come...

Milo:Eca esse é muito mole,virou bebida!!Vou comer os próximos!

Come o do Saga e do Kanon...

Milo:Até q enfim um decente,vou comer tudo!!n.n

Depois q Milo comeu tudo ficou com dor de barriga e foi sentar em uma das cadeiras...

Milo senta na da de Shura...

Milo:Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii q duro!!!!!

Depois se senta na da mae e afunda...

Milo:Aiiiiiiiiiiiii tá muito mole até afundei!

Quando foi se sentar na dos ursinhos ficou até deitado lá ja q era de casal,mesmo!

Milo:Ai q delicia!z.z

De repente a cadeira quebra pois Milo estava com calorias a mais

Crassshh!!!

Milo z.z...o.o a cadeira quebrou ainda bem q ninguem ta aqui...

Milo estava mto cansado e resolveu tirar um outro cochilo...ao chegar no quarto viu 3 camas(porque a do Saga e do Kanon era de casal),foi deitar na primeira era dura como pedra...

Milo-Ai q dor nas costas nao vou nem dormir vou ficar com a coluna ruim,vou pra proxima...

Ao chegar na cama de mae se deitou...

Milo-Q gostoso e...

De repente...

Milo-Ahhhhh!!!!

A cama vai pra cima e Milo afunda la de cima...

Milo fazia esforco para sair-Ai!Ai!!

Foi para a ultima cama...

Milo-Ah!!Q gostoso parece q essa nao tem nenhum defeito,vou dormir...RRRROOOONNNNCCCC!!!!!

De repente a familia urso meio caipira chega...

Shura-Po Kanon vc devia ter feito xixi antes de irmos passear...

Kanon-PO EU TBM NAO POSSO PREVER A HORA QUERO IR AO BANHEIRO!!

sAGA-por falar niso eu acho q...

Kanon sai correndo ao banheiro e fecha a pórta antes q Saga termine a frase...

Saga-ah deixa pra eu espero meu mano...

O problema e q Kanon tava com uma caganeira das braba e ele demorou Saga nao aguentou fez na calças...

Aiolos-Ah nao diz ele em tom desesperado vou ter q lavar tudo de novo!!

Shura-Saga seu cagao por q nao avisou antes??Ò.Ó

Saga-Mas eu tinha q esperar meu irmao ,por q vcs nao fizeram 2 banheiros??

Shura-Porq...porq sim!!u.u

Kanon-Eh preguiça mano eh preguiça...

Aiolos-Saga da suas calças eu vou lavar...ó.ò

Saga ta bem vou la no closet(n/e: o armario nao fica no quarto,nem chegamos na parte importante)

Shura-Ah!!!Alguem mexeu no meu sorvete!!!

Aiolos-Jogando a calça cagada na maquina de lavar,onde nao havia nenhuma roupa...Ahh alguem mexeu no meu!!

Saga e Kanon-Ah!!Pior pra nois comeram tudo!!

Os ursos foram indo pra sala...

Shura-Ah!!Alguem sentou naminha cadeira!!

Aiolos-Alguem sentou na minha

Saga e Kanon-Ah!!E alguem quebrou nossa cadeira!!

Shura-Vamos para o quarto acho q ouvi um ronco...

RRROOOONNNCC!!!

Os ursos chegaram no quarto...

Shura-Alguem deitou na minha cama!!

Aiolos-Minha cama alguem deitou nela!!!

Saga e Kanon-Ah!!Epa tem alguem dormindo ai... .

Milo-RRRRoooonnnncccc!!!z.z

Todos-O.O

Milo-Rooonccc!!!z.z

Todos-o.o''

Milo-RRRROOOONNNNCCC!!

Todos-O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Milo-z.z o.u u.o o.o Ah!!!!!

Todos-Ahhhh!!!!

E Milo foge...

Milo -Socorro policia!!policia!!guarda-florestal!!guarda-florestal!!Bombeiros!!Bombeiros!!Perae,olha o caçcador(olhinhos brilhandu .)Caçador!!Caçador!!

Kamyu-Pela milesima vez parei de ser caçador !!ò.ó

Milo-Gomen!!Tem um bando de ursos malucos me perseguindo...

Familia Urso-ò.ó Arrrhhhggg!!!Volta aqui!!!

Kamyu-E o q q tem o.o??

Milo-Me ajuda ToT

Kamyu-Como??O.O

Milo-Ue vc nao sabe??

Kamyu-Eu parei de caçar percebi q meu lugar nao e aqui...e parei e esqueci

Milo-Please nao va embora!!

Familia Urso se aproximando...

Familia Urso-GGGGrrrrraaaauuu!!!!Volta aqui !!!Tamo chegando!!!

Milo-Rapidu!!

Kamyu congela a Familia Urso...

Familia Urso-...

Milo-My Hero!!abraça Kamyu e tenta beija-lo

Kamyu tentando se afastar-De nada... .

Milo-Me leva pra casa??

Kamyu-Eu hein??Ja banquei o heroi do dia vou embora...

Milo - Nao Kamyu!!!ToT e sai correndo atras de Kamyu

Kamyu-EEE encosto sai!!!

Milo-Kamyu!!

E ficaram correndo pela a floresta encantada ate nao poderem mais ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''

**Fim**

**Eu to rindo ate agora dessa historia...**

**Espero q tenham gostado... . **


End file.
